the_new_gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Shin
'Shin '''is the main Protagonist of The New Gate. He was the Hero who finished the Death Game incident on the Game Era before he was transported 500 years into the future in the world of the game that turns to reality. Appearance Shin is a 20-year old veteran player with short black hair and black eyes. He is a tall, slender-built young man with plain face. His outfit consists of a long coat with pants of the same design while his arms and legs are protected with guards. Personality Shin is kind and respectable. In the death game, Shin once had his personality changed completely from a kind and warm person to that of a cold killing machine, after 'certain' circumstances. Support Character (NPC) # Schnee Raizar - a High Elf, who specializes in ninja arts, can equip multiple types of weapons. Her stats are almost maxed out and it's hinted that she has mastered multiple classes. She is in love with Shin. Later, after Shin is transported into the future of The New Gate world he begins to slowly develop feelings for her. # Filma Tormeia - a High Lord, she is a master blacksmith who is on the same level as Shin when it comes to crafting. She is now an adventurer serving under Shin. # Girard Estaria - a High Beast and founder of the Falnido Beast Alliance. His offensive power from magic is relatively low but he has high agility and is a master in hand-based martial arts. He died after a final battle against Shin. # Shibaid Etraku - a High Dragnil who served as vanguard. He one of the founders of the Dragnil's Empire Kilmont and was the first king because the person who was supposed to be king got injured and needs to recover. He is now an adventurer serving under Shin. # Seti Lumiere - Wandering around the world looking for Shin, a High Pixie. She was create a while after the other support characters, so she is considered a little sister by them. Shin and the others met her again with help from Tzaobath. Monster Partner * Yuzuha - a young Element Tail that Shin saved from a large group of Skulfaces. She has feelings for Shin. Equipment * Head: Dark King's Muffler: Given to him by his game gf Marino to return the favor to him a little * Torso: Dark King's Long Coat * Arm: Dark King's Arm Guards Dark King’s Arm Guards have the effect of preventing the skill with an effect such as trap and theft. Also, there is even the effect of reflecting back a portion of the damage. * Feet: Dark King's Leg Guards * Accesories: Dark King's Ring * Accesories 2: Age of Gods Earring - Abnormality resistance * Weapon: True Moon Handmade Ruby Katana Magic Nullification etc. Background His in-game and current name is Shin, but his real name is Kiritani Shinya. He is a Veteran Player who held top class combat ability. He has a brother and sister in the real world. Chronology Volume 1 Shin defeats the last boss "Origin" and frees everyone from the death game; however, he is swallowed up by a strange light and finds himself inside the game world 500 years in the future. It turns out the game world has become a real world and is no longer a game. He returned to his game base, the Tsuki no Hokora (Moon Shrine) and becomes acquainted with Tiera, the shopkeeper left in charged by his No. 1 Support Character NPC Schnee Raizar. After curing Tiera of her curse which she has carried for the last 100 years Shin enters the capital city Bayreuth in hopes of gaining information of what has happened the last 500 years. Volume 2 After saving Yuzuha's life and making a monster contract with her, Shin returns to Bayreuth, reports about Yuzuha's shrine and skull faces, and meets with Millie again after her prophecy became true. Later, in exchange for information on Millie power, Shin agrees to teach Rashia Luzel Purification magic. Shin meets Schnee Raizar while fighting Lord Skull Face. After defeating the monster, Shin catches up with Wilhelm Avis. Wanting to hide his identity, Shin and Schnee Raizar reveal to him that Shin is a High Human. Shin also offers to restructure Wilhelm's Weapon, Venom. Volume 3 Shin and company travel to Elden to meet Shin's support character No. 3, Girard Estaria. Volume 4 After Shin and company is in Elden, Shin is called by the guild master of the adventurers' guild, Barlux Heim. He is asked to return to Bayreuth as soon as possible, as the royal family wishes to see him. Shin speculates that it had something to do with his encounter with the Skull Face he found in the northern outskirts of Bayreuth and the holy sword that had crashed into the royal palace. Volume 5 The Flood is coming, and between the threat it poses to humanity stands the fortress city Balmel, which has withstood all floods until now, but this flood is an irregular one, Shin and Rionne who just escaped the Sacred Land of Kalkia is on their way to prepare for a defensive battle. Volume 6 Millie is kidnapped by the church and Shin and company goes to rescue her from the evil and corrupted who wish to sacrifice her. The city, Sigurd, where Millie has been kidnapped to belongs to the church, and in the center is one of the six guild bases of Rokuten which belongs to Cain, the Shrine, Palmirack. Volume 7 The Holy Woman, Hermie, is kidnapped after being just freed from the Summit Faction's grasp only to be caught again, but this time it's a different enemy, an ancient evil one. Shin and company goes to rescue her, but stumbles upon an old friend and acquaintance along the way. Volume 8 Hermie and Wilhelm has been rescued and Filma has reunited with Shin and his friends. Shin and company decides to travel by boat to deliver Hermie back to Sigurd, however, Shin's journey leads him elsewhere. To the mystical island of Hinomoto. Volume 9 Shin and company travels to the top of Mt. Fuji, in Hinomoto, to hear what Mikazuki Munechika have to say, one of the five heavenly swords. Shin and company find themselves traveling to north of Hinomoto where Shin learns of an old guild, Tiera's past and more. Volume 10 After Tiera revealed her tragic past with Shin, Shin decides to tell her about his own tragic time in the Death Game, how he lost his lover Marino. Volume 10 will take place in the time of the Death Game. Volume 11 After rescuing Kunitsuna and Kotone who has been saved from the corrupted dungeon found in north Hinomoto, Shin and company travels to the island of Barbatos, where he hears about one of the lost guild bases, a magic ship, which belongs to one of the Rokuten members, Cook. Volume 12 After recovering the magic ship of Cook and purifying the corrupted sea outside of Barbatos, Shin and company takes their time to relax a little in Barbatos, however, their free time is cut short when an old enemy of the past returns to cause trouble for Shin and his friends. WN Volume 13 After having rescued and returning Schnee's memories, Shin confessed his feelings to Schnee, that he has decided to stay with her in that world and marry her. Schnee is happy to tears for and accepts Shin's proposal. Shin and Schnee are transported to the kingdom of Elkant after defeating the dungeon boss Schnee was captured in, separating Shin and Schnee from the rest of their companions. There, in Elkant, they meet a few students of the magic academy who wish to become their disciples. WN Volume 14 Shin and Schnee enjoys their time together in Elkant, while they wait for the devil of greed, Avaritia, to appear. Avaritia keeps coming closer to Elkant to absorb the docile devil of lust, Luxuria. Shin decides to help and stay to protect Elkant and Luxuria from the coming Avaritia and his minions. WN Volume 15 Avaritia is defeated. Shin and Schnee decides to continue spend their time together while they wait for their companions to arrive, only to recieve a message from Tiera that she and Shibaid are in need of help restoring the world trees in the elven garden of Lana Pasia. Tiera's home town. WN Volume 16 In Lana Pasia, after the death of the Reformersa, Shin's entourage, excluding Filma and Seti, investigate the cause for the corruption of Tiera's father, Cruzio Lucent. Shin comes across an egg shaped, golden artifact which shows Shin a vision of Earth's Japan, Shin's university and family. When Shin's vision ends he has forgotten what he saw and decides to keep the artifact in his item box. Shin decides to not stay for too long as the elvish citizens are still wary of Shin and Shibaid, because of their race. After Shin and Schnee met the king of Lana Pasia they decide to travel to Hecate's guild house, which is in the same direction Filma and Seti is. Trivia * First Player To Reach Maxed Stats * Owner of Tsuki no Hokora * Death Game Liberator * His crest is a Falcon. * His real name is ''Kiritani Shinya. * Shin had a nickname "The God of Death" in the death game era, and has the moniker "Dark Blacksmith" attached to him * After the subjugation of the Great Flood Shin was nicknamed "The Slashing Hammer". Quotes *“To be honest, I was really happy to be able to meet you, Schnee”. Shin to Schnee Gallery Category:Characters Category:High Human Category:Rokuten Category:Adventurer Category:Tsuki no Hokora Category:Skill Holder Category:Ancient Generation